Djinn
by Maddie Claribelle
Summary: A girl gets a magic lamp for her eighteenth birthday.


1

_For two of my closes friends, for without whom this book would not have been possible. Thank you, Lavi, for coming up with some ideas to keep me on track, and thank you, Beka, for keeping on me until I finished it. Without you two, this book would have been a two page story, not a book._

C O N T E N T S

1. TYPICAL

2. SURPRISE

3. ALADDIN

4. COUSIN GENE

5. FIRST CHANCE

6. THE GOOD LIFE

7. NO LONGER MY COMMAND

8. THE 1800S

9. SECOND CHANCE

10. CRAZY FOR YOU

11. CO-CONSPIRATOR

12. HIDE AND SEEK

13. HUMAN

14. LAST CHANCE

15. SO THIS IS LOVE

16. OUT OF HAND

17. BROKEN

18. THE WORST IS YET TO COME

19. IT'S NOT OVER

EPILOGUE: ESCAPE

_B__uy terms divine in selling hours of dross;_

_Within be fed, without be rich no more._

_So shalt thou feed on Death, that feeds on men,_

_And death once dead, there's no more dying then._

Sonnet 146

1. TYPICAL

THIS story starts as most do. With a girl. To anyone who didn't know her, she was nothing special. She was just a typical eighteen year old girl. But to me, she was so much more. Everyone else saw a short girl with bushy hair and freckles. I saw the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Her hair was long and a little curly and a beautiful dark brown, when in certain light it appeared black. Her skin was usually a little pale, but she had spent spring break in the sun, so she had a little tan. Her eyes were as dark as the darkest chocolate, full of love and adventure. Below her eyes were her red cheeks covered in her adorable little freckles. She had a long straight nose, but it worked well with her face. So did her luscious lips that already had so much color in them that wearing lipstick was pretty pointless. Of course, I may be a little biased because I'm in love with her, so I saw her as perfect. That's what love is, you know. It's not finding the perfect person, it's seeing an imperfect person perfectly. And that's how I saw this wonderful girl.

Lish Mikaela McKenzie. This whole thing started with her birthday party. But we're not there just yet. We're gonna start from her dream. Why? Because that's where any day starts. Whether you know it or not, once you wake up, the rest of the day your mind will be focused on whatever your dream was based on. That's what dreams are. Whatever your heart and mind are focused on. And Lish's was no different. She had hopes, dreams, and problems just as any other person did. And impossible fantasy solutions, of course. The way she wished she could handle things. Like saying a few magic words, and BAM! Problem gone. Too bad things in life aren't that simple. If they were, we wouldn't be sitting here, recounting events that happened a little over a week ago. Wow... it's only been about a week. Seems like a lifetime ago.

Super heroes. That's what had been on Lish's mind before she had gone to sleep. So that's what she dreamt about. Lish was the most beautiful super hero. Long flowing hair, ruby red lips... no blemishes, of course. Like Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress. Crouched atop the tallest building in San Diego, so very far away from her home in Kansas. Her clothing was dark to help her blend into the night. Which, of course, made it had for criminals to see her coming. Criminals like Alexander Bailey. The leader of the toughest, yet most unknown mob in Kansas. Lish had followed them here to San Diego. Something big was going down. Alexander was planning something. But what? Lish focused her mind and ears. Boy that super hearing was a kick, wasn't it?

Alexander was speaking in hushed tones to someone. From where Lish was sitting, she'd have to wait until Alexander said his or her name before knowing who they were. She wasn't exactly getting a great visual. Lish was getting perfect audio, though, hearing every word as if she were sitting right there next to Alexander. His voice was quiet, but rough. His voice had a certain sound to it as if he had been around forever. Which was impossible, but hat's what it sounded like.

"I need you to take care of the McKenzie family for me," came Alexander's haunting voice. "I have a strong feeling that if we get rid of them, that damn vigilante problem we have will disappear. For good."

So. He knew her secret identity. Looks liked she'd have to get rid of him once and for all.

"How can you be sure?" came the other person's voice. A woman with quite an enchanting, yet very familiar, voice. Lish tried to put her finger on it. How did she know that voice? That intoxicating voice? Not just anyone had a voice like that.

"Trust me, Cordeline. I know." Cordeline? Certainly a codename or last name of some sort. Cordeline... Lish gave it some deep thought. Then, in a moment, it came to her. Cordeline, of course! Why didn't she think of it sooner? Darla Cordeline had only been her enemy since she arrived in Junction City. It made sense that this girl who had hated her practically her whole life (or so the three years felt) would ban together with Lish's arch-nemesis. Now Lish didn't feel as bad about having to take them both out. After all, they were villains. Both of them.

Lish jumped down off the roof, landing quietly and gracefully on her feet. It was time to put these two out of business. Especially since they were targeting her family next. No one, and I mean no one threatened her family. Even if she wasn't always happy with them. So, to protect her family, Lish walked boldly, and with purpose, towards the evil doers. Why rush into a good thing, right?

When our super hero finally saw them, they were discussing how best to dispose of the McKenzie family. This only angered Lish more. So, with a little inhale, Lish charged and tackled Alexander seemingly from out of nowhere. Well, the dark clothing did their job to camouflage her into the night. Alexander fell to the ground, Darla Cordeline screaming as Lish began punching Alexander repeatedly. However, Darla was ready to run, so Lish gave Alexander one strong elbow to the face so he would be out long enough for her to knock Darla unconscious. He was knocked out all right, and now was the time for Lish to take advantage of these free moments. Lish ran towards Darla quickly and quietly, but when Darla turned around to see how close Lish was, Lish wasn't there. Darla stopped, confused. Where had the vigilante gone? She was there just a moment ago...

"What the f-?" no sooner had those words begun to leave her lips than Lish jumped down from above, pinning Darla to the ground, a scream barely making its way out of Darla's lips. Lish had a number of witty things to say, but she wasn't the type. Talking just gave the enemy an opening. Instead of saying some witty phrase, Lish just kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the face, knocking her out. Now for the finishing touches. Lish dragged Darla over to Alexander and began tying them up back to back with double-lot wire. Making sure it was good and tight, Lish picked them up and took off.

After she had dropped them off at the police station she went back home to Junction City, Kansas. She was nearly late for her date with Luke. But she managed to get home in time to change into her gorgeous red satin halter dress that cut off two inches above the knees with her matching baby doll heels, of course. Lish stared long and hard in the mirror. She looked perfect, and tonight was going to be perfect. Tonight she was going to tell Luke her secret. Lish inhaled deeply. She was nervous, but somehow, she knew it was right. Somehow, she knew everything was going to work out just fine. No sooner had she thought that did the doorbell ring.

"He's here!" Lish said under her breath. With a bright smile, Lish grabbed her purse and jacket and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, she stopped for but a moment to look over herself in the hall mirror and fluff her long dark hair. With a smile, she went to the front door, placed a frail hand on the knob, and opened it. The second she saw who was behind that door, her smile faded instantly and she wished she had never opened the door.

"Mom?!"

Lish's mom looked much like Lish. Just slightly shorter. Dark hair, dark eyes, a pretty good figure for someone her age. She was kind of like an older Eliza Dushku. So yes, it wasn't hard to find out who Lish got most of her good looks from. But what was Lish's mother doing in the place of Lish's date?

"Honey?" came her mother's soft voice. "Wake up." Lish gave quite a confused look. "Wake up!"

Lish peaked open one of her eyes to see her mother hovering over her head. The girl groaned and turned over in her bed. Her mother sighed and stole her covers, and Lish retaliated by giving a shiver and pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them. She could stay warm without sheets. "You're going to be late for school. Darla's already here." At those words, Lish shot out of her bed, fully awake, and began rummaging in her closet.

"I told you not to let her in until I'm prettier than her!" Lish shouted. Her mom almost wanted to laugh. After all, it was very silly. They were so competitive for best friends, but they kept each other on their toes, which was probably why her mom didn't have any issues with them hanging out together. Lish's mom began for the door, but Lish stopped her. "Wait - was she wearing the pink plaid hat with the matching skirt and the white vest-type top?" Lish's mom nodded and Lish grinned. She could top that. Most people would be surprised the girl knew exactly what Darla was wearing, but after all these years, the two knew each other extremely well and so this happened on a daily basis.

"She's wearing the white baby dolls, not the pink ones," her mother said.

"Thanks, mom, you're a peach!" Lish said with a bright smile. With that, her mother left to let Lish dress herself. It wouldn't take long, as Lish knew exactly what to wear to beat the pink plaid outfit. The first thing she grabbed was her black suede mini skirt with the fringe at the bottom, and a wide belt that was more there for decoration than actually keeping her skirt up. Then again, why would she need a belt to keep her skirt up? It was already super tight. It was one of Lish's favorite skirts. Mainly because it was a hammy-down from her mother's "good ol' days." With this skirt, there was only one shirt Lish would wear, which was coincidentally also a hammy-down. A red v-neck shirt with one long sleeve and a strap on the other side. But it was nice and came down to cover the top of her skirt. It looked great. Now she just needed her shoes and jacket. For shoes, she'd wear her leather biker boots that always went well with her skirt, and her little biker hat that she wouldn't put on until she did her hair and make up. Same with her jacket. It didn't take her long to put on some dark eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and ruby red lipstick. Lish's hair was down, but beautifully curled. She had always had that great, thick, supermodel hair. That was probably one of the things that made her noticeable. But it was usually big, bushy hair. Not today, though. Lish placed her leather jacket over her arms, the matching hat on her head. Perfect. To her, at least.

Lish grinned and ran downstairs to see Darla. Long, straight black hair, piercing blue eyes, great figure. In reality, Darla would probably always be prettier than Lish. In some ways, at least. Lish didn't know it, but Darla had to work extra hard to look as good as Lish did naturally. Like in the outfit Lish was wearing, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. And next to her Darla was just pretty. And Darla knew it, too. Nearly everyone did. Including Lish's parents. Speaking of, Lish's father entered the room.

"Hey, Mr. McKenzie," Darla said. Lish's father smiled at Darla in greeting. She was the only one out of all Lish's friends he liked. Why? Because she kept Lish in check. He looked over at Lish, and was about ready to fall over. He gaped and turned to his wife.

"Sinclair! You're just going to let her go out looking like that?" he asked, shocked at such a thought.

"Why not, James? I recall a time when you had no problem with me wearing that to school," her mother, Sinclair, replied.

"That was different!" James exclaimed.

"How? Because you weren't my father?" Sinclair raised her brows. James was about ready to reply (and it was obvious that he was going to say 'damn straight') when Sinclair gave him a look to make him think twice about saying that. Lish and Darla giggled as they grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and left the manor.

The two jumped into Darla's viper. "You're parents are so great. I'm jealous," Darla said as she strapped herself into her seat.

"If only. They're only like that around other people. Behind closed doors, it's like cats and dogs."

"At least they behave in public. You've seen my parents. They fight no matter who's around." Darla started the car and they headed to school. Music blaring on the '80s rock channel. Right now it was a Joan Jet and the Blackhearts song. One of Lish's favorite songs, actually. 'I Hate Myself For Loving You.' Great song. But it was because of this song there was no more conversation on the way to school. They were too busy singing along. And why wouldn't they? Both of them had pretty good singing voices. I mean, they weren't the best and more likely than not wouldn't be able to get a recording contract to save their lives, but they might be able to win a karaoke contest or their school talent show. And that was good enough for them. Who needs fame when you're already living quite comfortably?

By the time the song was over, the two were at school. It was a big school, like one of those private ones you see in movies. But this was no private school. It was public... it was just that it was inhabited by a bunch of rich kids. I know what you're thinking. I said she was the typical girl and then she turns out to be fabulous. Or at least dresses and educates herself like she is. I meant she was a typical girl at her specific school. Just another face in the fabulous rich girl crowd. Sort of. She wasn't rich anymore. But we'll get into that later. Right now we will talk about her school. Everyone - or mainly everyone - there was a stuck up snob. But they wouldn't waste their time making fun of the McKenzie family's financial situation. They were too busy gossiping and being overly conceited. It was just their way.

Lish and Darla got out of the car and headed to the courtyard. A rather beautiful courtyard, if you ask me. There was a large fountain in the middle with the smallest black and gold plaque on it that read:

**DONATED BY THE CLASS OF 2003**

The fountain was surrounded by concrete tables and benches for students who wanted to eat lunch or breakfast outside. Then there were all the cherry blossom trees and rose bushes. A truly beautiful sight. And of course, don't forget all the pretty people standing and sitting around just chatting. Kind of like a movie set. Because this was a very wealthy school, so the administration could afford to stay clean and pretty-looking. That was life for the rich kids. You can just imagine what kind of food the school sold.

"By the way," Darla said as she and Lish sat down near the fountain. Lish gave a questioning look during Darla's pause. "Happy birthday!" Lish gave a little groan. "I know ever since your family's little problems you haven't been a birthday person, but it's your eighteenth! It's special. So I'm going to make this your best birthday ever!"

"No wonder you played the villain in my dream," Lish said with a slightly sarcastic tone, but soon after she grinned. "You know what would make this the best birthday ever? Making school go away."

Darla let out a laugh. "That's the one thing I have no control over. But hey, it's the last day for us seniors until the graduation ceremony next Thursday."

"God... can you believe we're graduating already?" Lish said with a small sigh. A silent moment was shared between them. They both understood what it meant. The real world. They'd have to get jobs. The air suddenly turned from bright and cheery to cold and depressed. High school was nearly over. What would they do after that?

"ROAD TRIP!" came a loud shout from behind them. The two girls screamed, both nearly falling off their seat. Lish looked behind her to see a tall guy with blond hair and brown eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. He stood behind them laughing. Lish frowned and punched him hard in the arm. "Ow!"

"Sean, you jerk! Is that any way to say hello?" Darla said, glaring. Sean grinned and kissed Darla softly on the lips.

"Hello, beautiful. Better?"

"Much," she said grinning.

"Did you say road trip?" Lish asked, getting back into the conversation.

"Yes I did. Why, you interested?" Sean asked with a smirk as he sat down next to Darla, wrapping an arm around her waist. "My dad got me an excursion as a graduation present. Early graduation present, since he's not going to be there and all. So I decided I need to go on a road trip. Me and Darla, Rebeka and Austin, and then you and... well, you." Lish seemed to sink in her spot.

"It's not really necessary to rub it in my face that I don't have a boyfriend. It's not my fault guys here only like rich girls."

"That's not true." Lish rolled her eyes and pointed to Sean. He was about as non-conceited as it got at that school, and until Lish was suddenly poor, he had been asking her out constantly.

"Case and point."

"Hey!" Sean shouted defensively.

"Well, she's right," Darla agreed.

"Hey!" he shouted again. "Whose girlfriend are you?"

"Why do you think we spend the night at each other's houses every weekend?" Darla teased.

"She'll always pick me over you, bud," Lish said with a small smirk. "Sorry, I'm just naturally a better lover than you." The girls snickered as Sean began daydreaming about the possibilities of what they did over the weekend. Of course it was all just a joke, but he was your typical teenage boy. Lish gave a sigh. What she wouldn't give to have a typical teenage boy be her boyfriend... Suddenly, she was feeling down again.

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up!" Darla said suddenly. Lish looked up.

"What? The surprise birthday party you're throwing for me at your house?" Lish asked with a slightly smug look on her face. Darla looked disappointed.

"How long have you known?" Sean asked.

"About a month. Which is a step up from last year."

"Are you going to let us throw it this year?" Darla asked. Lish gave it a little though, Darla and Sean both giving a look of anticipation. Lish gave a defeated sigh.

"Eh, why not? I could use some cheering up." Darla gave a squeal of joy and hugged her best friend. Lish smiled and hugged her back, but after a few minutes Darla wasn't letting go. "Darla? I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Darla let go and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. A lot of people RSVPed. Rebeka and Austin of course, Jason, Sam, Derrek, Josh, Miles, Dean, Seth, Allan, Fred, Bobby, Matthew, Todd, Nathan, Jess, L-"

"I'm beginning to notice a pattern," Lish said, cutting her friend off. "Are there going to be any girls other than you, me, and Rebeka?" Darla gave a long hesitation. "Darla."

"Ok! No... but that's because they suck and none of them RSVPed."

"Darla!"

"Don't yell at me! You didn't even let me get to the best part!" Lish tapped her fingers impatiently on the bench. "Luke's coming." Lish seemed to have stopped moving completely and even breathing. Lish had been crushing on Luke since she had first arrived, and they had become friends, but he had overlooked her as anything more. "Lish? Breathe. Come on, breathe!" Darla hit her friend hard on the back. It hurt, but it seemed to do the trick. Lish was breathing again, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. She would have to speak soon, though, because said crush was on his way over to the group of friends. Lish gave Darla that look. You know, that look? The one that says, "Save me" when you're too panicked that the words won't even leave your lips. Darla knew exactly what to do in this situation. She looked up to see Luke right there, about to say Lish's name. "Don't!" Darla shouted. Luke jumped from the surprise at hearing the sudden shout. "Heh, sorry. But I just jinxed her and if you say her name she'll be allowed to speak again. And I don't want her to until the party tonight."

"I thought it was a surprise..." Luke began.

"She knows. She's sneaky."

"Oh... well, I was wondering if it was ok if I brought a guest. I just started dating Nicole and it's too early in the relationship to go to a female friend's birthday party without her."

"Nicole?" Darla gave a quick glance to Lish.

"Yeah. Nicole Harrington. Cute, blond, a little on the short side."

"Nicole! Right. I remember now. I'm not sure if a guest is such a great..." Darla looked over to Lish again who was giving her the look of death. "Of course! Bring as many guests as you want." Luke smiled.

"Thanks. I'll go tell her." Luke started to leave, but turned around. "Happy birthday, _Lish_," he said and left before Darla could yell at him for saying Lish's name.

Lish gave a sigh, able to breathe again. A girlfriend. Of course. Darla and Sean began talking to her, trying to make her feel better, but Lish couldn't hear a word of it. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He was tall, dark haired, and utterly gorgeous with those bright green eyes. But why... why not Lish? Another sigh. Lish took out her Zune and flipped to the Judds, finding the "Why Not Me?" song. It fit her mood perfectly. She may have been average compared to some of the girls he had dated, but she could make him happy. She knew she could. Lish inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. She paused her music and then turned to Darla. "I give up." Darla looked confused.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Yes. I give up. On men. From here on in, I'm men-free. I'm going to become an old spinster. I'll have better luck finding cats who will want me than a boy who wants me." There was no changing Lish's mind, Darla could see it in her eyes and was shocked.

"Lish, you can't just decide there's no one out there for you."

"Why not? You did. And then Sean asked you out. When I give up, I might actually meet someone."

Before Darla could retort the bell rang. Time for class. Regrettably, Darla didn't see Lish again until lunch. However, Sean had his first two classes with her. "Honey, try to convince her she's making a mistake." Sean gave a resistant look. "Sweety, do what I say or I'm never touching you again." Sean gave a sigh and kissed Darla's lips softly. His was of agreeing without actually having to say it.

"Come on, Lish," Sean said. Lish turned away from Darla and began walking to her first class with Sean. The walk was pretty silent as Sean was struggling to decide whether to agree or disagree with her decision. He wanted to agree because Lish was his friend and if he made her mad, she knew how to hold a grudge. He wanted to disagree because, well, he's a guy and can't go very long without even touching his girlfriend. Decision making was hard. Why did Darla and Lish have to make this so difficult? Sean took his usual seat next to Lish. He had taken that seat the first day of school so no other boys could sit next to Lish. After all, even though she wasn't his girlfriend, Sean was still the jealous type. It was just his nature.

"So..." Sean started. The teacher was putting a warm up on the board, so the students were free to talk. "Lish, you can't just give up on dating completely. You can't just assume someone doesn't like you because he doesn't ask you out. Guys are terrified of rejection."

"You're not," Lish pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a freak," Sean retorted. Lish couldn't help but give a laugh, but it didn't completely reach her eyes. Sean always had a way of giving off his good mood to those around him, contagious would be the appropriate word, but when Lish was in a stubborn mood, she could resist it at least a little. "It wouldn't kill you to ask a guy out for once."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sean. You know me... I'm shy, and I can't help it." Sean snorted in disbelief. "You know what I mean. Come on, it took you two months to get me talking comfortably with you and Darla. Throw in a guy I want to ask out and I freeze. You saw me when Darla mentioned Luke was coming to my party."

Sean sighed, trying to come up with a good response. Lucky for him, he'd have the whole hour as the class finally started, and lately the teacher, Mr. Lawson, had been quite strict on talking while he was talking. The class droned on and was quite dull. How many years could you study Romeo and Juliet and not get bored? Eventually, though, the class ended and Sean walked with Lish to Trig.

"Make me a deal, then," Sean suddenly said as they reached the classroom. Lish bit her tongue, knowing that the instant she agreed she'd more than likely instantly regret it, but nodded after a moment.

"Give it until graduation before you give up completely. You never know, some boy here might get his head straight and ask you out before you go off to college. Well, our road trip first, and maybe you can bring him along. _If_ Darla and I approve of him, of course." Lish rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Fine. One week though, and if no boy asks me out, even just once, then I'm a spinster."

Sean laughed. "Deal," he said, giving Lish a firm handshake.

They exchanged a grin and took their seats, the class starting almost immediately.

Lish's next two classes flew by. It must have been excitement in the air in all the senior classes that made the day seem to be going by so fast. The last day until graduation... Finals had been over yesterday for them, and everyone was ecstatic. It was lunch time for more than half the school, but a third of the seniors - Lish included - had half days everyday. Lish spotted Darla near her viper and quietly snuck up on her as best she could. Unfortunately, Sean had caught her sneaking on Darla, and decided to sneak up on her just to make the reaction twice as funny. Lish jumped and let out a scream of fright the second Sean pushed her slightly forward, in turn making Darla jump and scream because she had no idea anyone was behind her.

Sean let out a howl of laughter, the girls glaring at him. Lish scowled and hopped into Darla's car. "Let's just get this thing over with," she said. All the people coming to her party were seniors and had half days, Lish was positive about that. "Or are you going to stall so Sean can get everyone there and do last minute set up?"

Darla twitched her nose and glanced to Sean. "The second one," she said. She smiled and kissed Sean on the cheek before getting in her car and starting the engine. "See you soon." Then they were off. Darla was a crazy driver. She couldn't help it, that's just the way it happened. She went about twenty miles over the speed limit every time, yet managed to never get a ticket or into a crash. She could be a stunt driver.

"So. What's the theme?"

"Well, I didn't want to make you look like a freak, but also, knowing your interests, I had to throw it in there."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to say anymore. Since you ruined the actual surprise party, you get to be surprised by the theme." Lish gawked at her, her mouth open.

"But Darla!"

"Don't 'But Darla' me. It's your own fault for letting it be known that you knew about the party. Like it would have killed you to pretend you didn't know for once."

"Yes. It would have. You know me, I have to spoil surprises, seeing as I hate them. So if you want to put the blame on someone, put it on yourself. You should have known the second you decided to throw me a surprise party I'd foil it."

"But, it took you a while to figure it out." Darla suddenly looked smug. "I've been planning this thing since winter break." Lish gaped.

"I must be losing my touch..." Darla smirked at Lish and went around the town another time (It wasn't that huge). "So do I get to open your present first?" Darla rolled her eyes.

"Duh. I always give you the best gift. Wait... no, I'm going to give it to you last."

"Of course. You're so predictable. Saving the best for last. Be careful, Darla. Someone might get me something better, and I'll be too busy with that to play with your gift."

"Ha! I think I'm safe on that front. You're going to absolutely _love_ your gift. I know you are. If I didn't like you so much, I'd keep it for myself."

Lish crinkled her nose, pondering what would be so amazing Darla wanted it. She didn't get long to ponder, though, because soon they were at Darla's house. They exchanged looks as they approached the front door.

"Play nice," she said.

"I'll try," Lish said, inhaling deeply and preparing to give a shocked expression at the people thinking they were surprising her.


End file.
